


Beautiful

by Sxruno



Series: A3 One Shots [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I’m sorry, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxruno/pseuds/Sxruno
Summary: Taichi watches Tenma on the big screen.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3 One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Beautiful

Taichi watched as Tenma Sumeragi, a now well known actor, climb up the stairs to the stage, a wide grin on his face as he made his way to the host. Taichi could only let a smile slip on his face as he slumped down on the couch, his gaze focused on the television in front of him. The Mankai Company was no longer. They had all went their separate ways, following their newly attained dreams. But not Taichi. He was the only exception.

Taichi knew all his life that he wasn’t special. He wasn’t talented. He wasn’t unique. He was just…. Taichi. He had endured being average all his life. He kept his distance from Tenma as only an acquaintance from his late teens. If Tenma were to be asked about Taichi, he would simply reply with “He was a good friend.” And Taichi preferred it that way, for this was the only way they both could be happy. Taichi was content with that.

This wasn’t Taichi’s first life. He doesn’t know how many times he’s lived, but he remembers vivid memories of a young knight jumping in front of him, taking the blow of an assassin who was attempting to take the prince’s life; a view of a dazzling sunset, contrasted with a young man wrapped in his arms, lifeless as Taichi alone looked towards the horizon, softly whispering “I love you”; a young man gazing at him fondly, clasping his hands with a tight grip that slowly loosened as the last of his life faded. Only Taichi remembered these memories. He could still feel the anguish of the previous lives he’d lived. The lives where Tenma Sumeragi was taken away from him.

He didn’t understand why. Perhaps they were never meant to be. Taichi loved the orange haired man dearly, even in this life where he was an acquaintance. A stranger even. But he couldn’t handle seeing him fall into the hands of death again. He didn’t deserve that. 

“I would like to thank my fans and friends for helping me get this far.” Tenma was saying as he gripped the Rookie Actor Award. Yeah, he was okay with this. He didn’t care if he couldn’t be apart of his life. He just wanted to see his smile again. The expression that Taichi always craved. He loved it when Tenma smiled. It was a stark contrast to his resting scowl. It reminded him of the faces that Tenma saved specifically for him: The flirtatious smirks he had sent Prince Taichi, the shy gazes he had sent in their voyage on the Titanic, and the way villager Tenma would cry whenever he was overwhelmed with happiness (Taichi had only bought him a seed, for that was all he could afford, but Tenma had treasured it up to his death).

But this time, it was Taichi’s turn. The past year, he hadn’t been feeling very well. He had worried his friends when he started to forget things that were told to him just a moment earlier, and so he set up an appointment with his doctor. The doctor had found a huge tumor in his brain, one that could not be removed. The doctor had looked at him with solemn eyes, and had asked him why he had not reported his discomfort sooner. Taichi had brushed it off, saying he felt normal and that he had thought it was just him being careless. 

Wait, why was he in front of the television again? Tenma… Who is that? He must be a famous actor of sorts. He’s really handsome. Taichi thought, his eyelids starting to fail him. Taichi’s breathes slowed down as he laid on his couch, still watching the television. Taichi could feel the last of his life fading away, his lungs gathering as much air as they can for his last breathe. Before Taichi closed his eyes forever, he caught a glimpse of Tenma (was that his name?) grinning and he thought that it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

-

“I also want to say a special thank you to Taichi Nanao! I don’t know how he’s doing because I’ve lost all contact with him, but he’s helped me out a lot. I hope he’s doing well.”

The words never reached Taichi.


End file.
